Imagine
by aynat
Summary: A songfic. As her favourite song plays, Katie remembers what she knows to be the most important event in her life and wonders where her brother is now.


﻿ **Imagine**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** As her favourite song plays, Katie remembers what she knows to be the most important event in her life and wonders where her brother is now.  
**Spoilers:** Episodes 3x01 and 3x02.  
**Timeline:** Imagine Katie writing this in 1989, just after Sam took his first Leap.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Quantum Leap obviously, if I did it'd be back on the air. As for the song... just using it for creative means in the story. I mean no disrespect to Mr. Lennon!  


* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't usually do songfics, so I hope this is a format others will enjoy.  


* * *

_Imagine there's no heaven,  
it's easy if you try;  
no hell below us,  
above us only sky._

I still hear my brothers smooth voice singing those lyrics. It's been nearly twenty years since he serenaded me with those timeless lyrics, and still I have trouble comprehending what it all meant. November 1969. It's impossible to forget that time, Tommy shipped out to Vietnam shortly after. And yet I wouldn't hear Lennon himself sing the same lyrics for nearly two more years. How could that be?

_Imagine all the people,  
living for today._

Sam was acting weird, saying he knew the future. Part of me figured he was just joking around, even if it wasn't very funny. But the other part of me knew my big brother would never lie. Something about his eyes gave him away, his eyes always gave him away. He was scared. He didn't want to loose Tommy anymore than the rest of us, but something inside him knew we would.

_Imagine there's no countries,  
it isn't hard to do;  
nothing to kill or die for,  
and no religion too._

We never did loose Tommy back in 1970, my brother came home. And yet around that same time the Beatles split, just like Sam said they would, and Wings was formed. It was so eeiry to watch him premonitions come to light, and yet Tommy came home! Did Sam change the way things were meant to play out? Did he change history? How?

_Imagine all the people,  
living life in peace._

Nothing was more haunting then the day I heard John Lennon sing 'Imagine' for the first time though. I closed my eyes and was back on the front porch, Sam singing to me. How? It's just not possible that he knew that song. There is absolutely no explanation... other than he really did see the future. No one believes me, but I know it was true.

_You may say that I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one;  
I hope someday you'll join us,  
and the world will be as one._

And those premonitions he had saved more than Tommy's life. They saved mine! I still remember the day I met Chuck. He was such a charmer, I was in love right away. But something inside me told me to stay away. The little girl in me wanted to keep her promise to her brother... she wouldn't date Chuck. Imagine my surprise a couple years later when I learned his wife was divorcing him because he'd hit her. That could have been me! Sam saved me.

_Imagine no possessions,  
I wonder if you can;  
no need for greed or hunger,  
a brotherhood of man._

Now as I sit here, so many unanswered questions running through my head, I close my eyes. This song can always calm me, even though the many questions never quite fade. Part of me wishes I had asked Sam about his premonitions after Tommy came home, but the family kept the whole thing quiet. We never spoke of it. But if I could have asked Sam maybe I'd understand where he is now. Did he see himself go missing? Did he see this happening? Maybe if he had shared those premonitions that would have changed too.

_Imagine all the people,  
sharing all the world._

He made so many statements then... the Beatles splitting up, awesome, the Wings, Imagine, Chuck... the only thing he missed was Tommy dying. I wish I could back and listen to every word he said more carefully then.

_You may say that I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one;  
I hope someday you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one._

My one brother came home, but now I've lost my other one. Why? 


End file.
